


Afternoon Idyll

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou figures out Ukoku's dirty little secret and scratches an itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Idyll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



**Afternoon Idyll**

_ Only God, my dear,  
Could love you for yourself alone  
And not your yellow hair._  
~W.B. Yeats

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were more attracted to my hair than you were to me."

It was an off-hand remark, one that could easily be disregarded as the thing lovers might banter about after a languid afternoon of fooling around, but it stopped Ukoku cold in his task. He stared at the three blond columns that he held in his hands; only seconds before he'd been mesmerized by the silky slide of Koumyou's fine-textured hair through his fingers as he'd re-made the careful plait.

"Hm. I suppose you're on to me," he said leaning forward to kiss, then nip a bare shoulder. He felt Koumyou shudder underneath his lips and his own body's reaction was instantaneous.

Koumyou chuckled. "Is that a gun in your pocket, Ukoku?"

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you," he replied against Koumyou's scapula before tracing it with his tongue. Koumyou's skin was salty. Soon, Ukoku imagined, they'd both be bathed in sweat again.

He hesitated to complete the braid when he knew he'd only be undoing it yet again.

"No, please finish," Koumyou demanded quietly, dashing Ukoku's hopes for yet another round.

"Somewhere to be this afternoon?"

"Mm? No, but I do have some other plans."

"I see." Ukoku hoped his response didn't sound too disappointed.

"Don't worry, they involve you." Koumyou turned his head and graced Ukoku with an enigmatic smile.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked, his fingers deftly twining the three coils together. He took the elastic band from his wrist and tied off the end, then admired his handiwork.

Koumyou turned to face him, sitting in a half-lotus. As Ukoku suspected, he was just as aroused as he was.

"Sometimes it's better to show, not tell."

Ukoku slipped his hand between them to caress the velvety tip of Koumyou's erection and Koumyou sighed softly.

"I'd like to show you a thing or two," he said, continuing to let his fingers skim over the hot flesh.

He watched Koumyou's face; minute changes to his expression reflected the teasing actions. Koumyou lifted his heavy braid and brought it forward, letting it fall against his chest. The end pooled between his legs. Suddenly Ukoku had a better plan for Koumyou's hair elastic. He reached for the long coil only to have his wrist trapped in Koumyou's strong grip.

"I have plans, Ukoku," Koumyou reiterated. "It won't do for you not to cooperate."

For half a second Ukoku entertained being obstinate for the sake of being contrary, but he was far too curious to see what Koumyou had in store for him.

"You'd better make it worth my while, old man," he joked.

"It'll only work if I have your undivided attention and cooperation," Koumyou said. "Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

Ukoku only huffed and placed his palms on the futon at his side.

"Ah, that's perfect! Don't move!" Koumyou lifted the brush end of his braid and grazed it over Ukoku's nipples. The sensation was exquisite, but more than that, it had been a secret of Ukoku's. He'd often wondered what it would feel like to have the pins and needles of the ends sliding over his chest.

"Ahh," he exhaled, closing his eyes to focus in on the sensitive skin. He felt his nipples pucker and harden underneath the gentle onslaught and he arched his back into the teasing touches. The brush-end circled both aureoles in slow arcs.

"I had a hunch you'd like that." Koumyou's voice was hushed and, to Ukoku's ears, heavy with desire.

"Seems I'm not the only one," he remarked as casually as he could muster.

Koumyou _hmed_ in assent and continued. Just when Ukoku thought he could stand it no longer--his dick was bobbing with each loop--Koumyou traced a path down his midline. Ukoku tilted his head to watch his long, lean arm and elegant hand, stifling a giggle as the brush tickled over his abdomen. He moved to sit up and relieve Koumyou of his task, but Koumyou clucked disapprovingly.

"It's no fun if you move."

"But you're tickling me!" A bloom of perspiration sheened Ukoku's body, marginally cooling his over-heated skin. He felt like crawling out of it, or crawling under Koumyou's.

Koumyou leaned forward, his head dipping with the movement. He latched onto one pert nipple and gently sucked.

"Ahhh!" Ukoku gasped when Koumyou's tongue rolled over the hard flesh. "Koumyou …" he murmured reverently as he let his head drop back.

As Koumyou repeated his action on the other nipple, Ukoku felt something slide around his erection. It only took a few seconds for him to figure out what Koumyou was doing and he nearly came from the realization. He would have, too, if only Koumyou hadn't chosen that exact moment to tighten the coil.

"Oh, _fuck_!" he exclaimed as his arousal rocketed.

And then Ukoku found himself fast coming undone, babbling all sorts of non-sensical promises to the walls, the gods and, most of all, to Koumyou, and then Koumyou's mouth was covering his, absorbing all the needy sounds he was making. Ukoku's fingers clutched the coverlet beneath his hands for dear life as wave after wave of white-hot razor-sharp pleasure crashed over him. All the while the loops of Koumyou's braid slid tightly around his shaft, heightening the intensity.

He had to hand it to Koumyou. His plan was inspired, if nothing else. He'd uncannily tapped into Ukoku's fetish or maybe, given his preoccupation with Koumyou's hair, not so prescient, but still every bit as wonderful, and had then added a twist of his own. Not being able to reciprocate forced Ukoku to focus on all of Koumyou's actions and the sensations they elicited in his body; he was at Koumyou's mercy and that thought honed his excitement to an exquisite edge. He looked down and the sight of his dick encased in the braid--its head a deep red that contrasted with the dazzling gold of Koumyou's hair--made Ukoku's breath catch.

He felt drunk. The room was spinning lazily about him. He lowered himself to the mattress and his hips began to grind wantonly with each silky rub of Koumyou's hair. And then he felt the heat of Koumyou's breath over the tip of his erection just milliseconds before it was engulfed in wet heat. At the same time the strictures loosened and Ukoku came hard, white stars shooting behind his eyelids.

The spell now broken, he pulled Koumyou on top of him, his hips rocking against Koumyou's sensuous body. He was still hard and he soon fell into the rhythm. Moments later Ukoku felt the heat of Koumyou's spend coating his abdomen. They lay there for a few seconds after, Ukoku feeling Koumyou's heart beating strongly against his chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Koumyou said after a while. He lifted himself off Ukoku and then the bed and padded to the bathroom. Ukoku, still feeling boneless from this last tryst, watched Koumyou's braid sway fluidly with each step. His lips curled into a satisfied smile. He could think of a few more things to do with Koumyou's hair.


End file.
